


Thunder

by idontshipiyatch



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Bellamy Blake, The 100 (TV) Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontshipiyatch/pseuds/idontshipiyatch
Summary: “She was supposed to return right after me, she wanted more herbs and said I’d get sick-” he explains, but Bellamy doesn’t even look like he’s listening.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Thunder

She heard about them on the Ark, studied them even because the first glance at the pictures in her science manual immediately prompted a familiar itch in her fingers.

So she drew, trying her best to replicate a phenomenon she was as curious to see as she was relieved not to experience.

The tip of her pencils scratched pages after pages, inserting the might of a sky she could never know on the blank canvas of her notebooks to feel the thrumming thrill of a thunder so far away from them.

x

“Go back to camp, I’ll be right behind you.”

A scoff welcomes the command, but Murphy’s bravado doesn’t faze her in the slightest and she faces him with a stern stare. “You’re already half-sick,” she reminds, not quite accusing but the reprimand lacing her tone is enough to falter his smug facade.

“I can’t leave you out there on your own,” he retorts, and though she appreciates what lies under his stubbornness, she doesn’t let it hinder the firmness of her voice when she responds. “We’re close to camp and I need more herbs.”

Noticing his shrug, she sighs. “It won’t take long and I can find my way back, Murphy.”

Hoping to finally convince him, she tames a groan when he continues to hold his ground. “Then come back to come and you’ll go back out later, no one stays out on their own.”

Pleased to use Clarke’s own words against her, his wish to win this round fades between the trees when she gives him a pointed look. “The others need those herbs, you’re not the only one who’s getting sick, Murphy, and it’ll be too risky to do two trips.”

He’d like to refute the claim, but he knows she has a point, so he changes strategy. “Bellamy will have my head if I return without you.”

This time his approach bears more fruit because her features soften. “I’ll handle Bellamy,” she assures, sounding more confident than she feels because her partner’s reaction will undoubtedly be quite the storm to soothe out. “So go home and get warmed up, we need you on your feet, okay?”

He should say no, he knows that. But as much as he likes defying Clarke’s authority to pass time when he’s in a soured mood, he also would like nothing more than huddling in his bed under a cover before her assumption turns out true and he catches a nasty cold like so many of them already have.

“Alright, fine,” he finally surrenders, “But no detours or anything,” he warns, “The weather’s a bitch, you head straight back to camp you hear me?”

Nodding, she rolls her eyes but he senses a smile when she repeats that he should hurry back home, so he lets one of his own tickle his lips as he tells her to be careful, and at last yields to the order.

x

_Should’ve listened to him._

Keeping a steady pace, she scans her surroundings and ignores her thumping heart.

_No, I got the herbs, the others need that and I’ll be fine._

Memories fogged by the stress the loud rumbles set off in her mind, she pauses after another crack of thunder snatches a surprised yelp out of her.

_Think, Clarke, think._

Trees are treacherous, she remembers that much, but in the middle of the forest, she knows they might be her safest bet at avoiding an unpleasant experience that, while rare at the times her science books were written, might be all too likely to happen in the current circumstances.

All she read about thunder back in space doesn’t even come close to reality, but as she quickly realized during their time here, theory often differs from practice.

_Clusters of trees! That’s the thing to look for._

Hastening her steps, she dashes near the closest area similar to what should provide her at least shelter from the rain, and crosses her fingers that her mind did not mismatch the safety advice she curiously read when she browsed the pages for pictures of her latest fascination.

x

“Where’s Clarke?”

Freezing on the spot, a part of him vainly hopes Bellamy’s voice aimed for the small crowd gathered in the dropship, but a hand settles on his shoulder before furrowed brows enter his sight.

“She’s still out,” he says because he knows that at this point lying wouldn’t do him any good.

The rain and thunder storming the sky for now a good half-hour are the reasons everyone who was not on guard duty was ordered to stay inside, and Clarke missing while lightning lashes through the heavy clouds isn’t something he can sugar-coat.

“She was supposed to return right after me, she wanted more herbs and said I’d get sick-” he explains, but Bellamy doesn’t even look like he’s listening.

“I’ll deal with you later,” declares his leader, and though barely hissed, the statement makes him gulp and he crosses his fingers for Clarke’s safe return, more so for his sake than hers, not too keen to pay for his choice with a broken arm or more.

x

Calmer than he feels, he delivers his orders.

No one out of the camp until the storm passes, maintain guard duty as long as it’s possible but get back inside if the weather worsens, and if he’s not back by the time the clouds finally dissipate, send search teams for both of them.

“You shouldn’t go,” protests Octavia as he pulls the hood of his jacket up, and though he realizes her reluctance to let him defy his very own commands is justified, he can’t stay there with Clarke alone in the woods during a thunderstorm.

“I’ll be careful, O,” he promises, but the vow isn’t enough and he can tell she will continue to argue, so he presses a kiss on her forehead and, with a nod to the others, sets out to find his girlfriend through the heavy rain.

x

“Don’t be mad at Murphy.”

Relieved to see Clarke awake after entering their tent, a frown still etches registering her greeting, and it doesn’t fade even as he kneels by their bed. “He left you alone,” he reminds, delicately carding blonde strands away from her face, “What’s the point of assigning him to guard you if he doesn’t do his job?”

Grasping Bellamy’s hand after the back of it brushes against her forehead, she holds it to her chest and offers her partner a small smile. “He was gonna get sick, Bell,” she says, and though he huffs, no genuine animosity dares to linger on his tongue when Clarke’s thumb strokes below his knuckles.

“You’re the one who’s sick now,” he points out, but his girlfriend simply hums before she retorts, “I got the herbs and I made it back in one piece, let’s just put this behind us.”

Tempted to surrender if only for the sake of focusing on lulling her back to sleep for the rest she needs to recover from the time she spent soaked in the cold, he ponders on the odds of successfully resuming the conversation once Clarke is back on her feet and opens his mouth to further argue.

But his girlfriend, drowsy from fatigue and pale from the effects of her misadventure, knows him too well.

“I learned my lesson, Bell,” she assures, and a soft smile tickles her lips seeing his dubious moue endure so she adds, “I promise I’ll be more careful.”

Too trusting in her word to bother nitpicking, he sighs and yields. “Alright, Princess,” he hums, bringing her hand to his lips to peck her fingers before cradling them between his palms to warm them. “But I’ll hold you to that.”

Fondly huffing, Clarke lets her head loll on the pillow and smiles at him. “I know you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote this story like years ago but it was in French and I've been meaning to edit/improve it and I finally did so yay
> 
> hope you enjoyed
> 
> 𝔠𝔬𝔪𝔪𝔢𝔫𝔱𝔰 𝔞𝔯𝔢 𝔣𝔬𝔬𝔡 𝔣𝔬𝔯 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔰𝔬𝔲𝔩  
>   
> 📍 [where to find me](https://mooniv.carrd.co/)  
>   
> D.


End file.
